List of posts
This is a list of all posts by baldi_feels. Posts 1-50 Posts 1 & 2: Baldi's profile picture at the time. This is the debut of Baldi. Post 3: Baldi taking a selfie in "Africa" (actually Africa by Toto). This marks the debut of locations. Post 4: Baldi hangs out in the basement with chris_.feels. This marks the debut of minor characters and Baldi's basement. Post 5: Baldi help Bob Ross make a painting. Post 6: Baldi hangs out at the beach with Filthy Frank and Cursed Kirby. Post 7: Baldi at band practice. This is the debut of Baldi & the Christian Servers and Orang. Post 8: Baldi with his brothers. This is the debut of Felix and Fat Yoshi. Post 9: Baldi with his parents. This marks the debut of Mr. and Mrs. McSteener. Post 10: Baldi getting a 35% on PrettyScale. Posts 11 & 12: Marie from Splatoon memes. This is not the debut of Baldi's body pillow. Post 13: Mugman, Stanley, and Baldi in his sex dungeon. Post 14: Another picture of Baldi, Felix, and Yoshi. Post 15: Baldi would be OP in Super Mario Bros. Post 16: Ness being locked in the basement. Post 17: Baldi telling Braixen to stop masturbating to anime girls. Post 18: Baldi telling a free follower account that PUBG is better. Post 19: Baldi spending the day with Stan, Porky, Braixen, and Yoshi, the first three he apparently kidnapped. Post 20: Baldi spending the day with his dad. Post 21: Baldi at band practice. Post 22: BatCS photoshoot. Post 23: Splatoon meme. Post 24: Baldi in the basement with a drawing of his body pillow. Post 25: Baldi with his actual body pillow. THIS is the debut of the pillow. Post 26: BatCS performing for Trump. This is the debut of Ben. Post 27: Baldi announcing Orang going missing. This is the debut of Murdoc Niccals. Post 28: Another BatCS photoshoot. Post 29: Baldi celebrating 69 followers. Post 30: Murdoc playing Africa by Toto with his penis. Post 31: A Doki Doki meme. Post 32: BatCS live. Post 33: BatCS announcing a new album. Post 34: Orang returning. Post 35: Baldi announcing he will (b)eat Aku's ass. Post 36: Baldi with his body pillow. Post 37: A photo of Felix. Post 38: Baldi defeating Jesus. This marks Jesus's debut. Post 39: Baldi kidnapping Shrek. Post 40: Baldi mourning Yoshi's first death. Post 41: A tribute to Fat Yoshi. Post 42: tell isis... Post 43: Baldi announcing BatCS had some positions open. Post 44: The lineup at the time. This marks the debut of Fortnite. Post 45: Baldi celebrating 101 followers. Post 46: l ll ll l_ Post 47: Baldi announcing he had a new deformed Nigerian brother. This marks the debut of Karkat. Post 48: A QnA. This is Fat Yoshi's final appearance. Post 49: A post announcing Yoshi left BatCS. Post 50: Baldi doesn't feel so good. Posts 51 - 100 Post 51: Baldi missing a New Feelstown prom due to Felix kidnapping his body pillow. Post 52: I'm not weird and creepy, I'm cool and awesome. Post 53: Baldi announcing he still had Porky in his basement. Post 54: Ough! Post 55: Baldi and Fortnite teaming up against Aku. Post 56: Loss 2. Post 57: OwO Post 58: Baldi commenting on one of Fortnite's posts. Post 59: Baldi announcing a BatCS album. This marks the debut of Connor. Post 60: plug walk Post 61: gorfalf Post 62: Before a BatCS concert. Post 63: Wario lighting himself on fire. Post 64: Baldi must exterminate Jasper. Post 65: we call you normies Post 66: #nofilter Post 67: y e l l o w Post 68: Baldi working at Target. Post 69: Jimmy Neutron. Post 70: Baldi, Ben, and Murdoc writing lyrics for a new album. Post 71: Baldi on fire. Post 72: The same Splatoon meme. Post 73: RIP XXXTENTACION Post 74: Karkat and the Freaking Hecks ll. Post 75: Vriska in Baldi's basement. Post 76: woke baldi Post 77: Baldi is still in feels Post 78: Murdoc (Feels) auditioning for BatCS. This marks his debut. Post 79: 4k Baldi. Post 80: Baldi turns into BESUS. Post 81: Another photoshoot. Post 82: he green boy is coming Post 83: A family photo. Post 84: Besus thought you were better than this. Post 85: Another BatCS album. Post 86: Delete this. A man lost his life. Shit ain't funny. Post 87: Baldi get kidnapped by beans. Post 88: Baldi is saved. Post 89: Advice for single .feels accounts. Post 90: Baldi's clout goggles. Post 91: Baldi's glasses are superior. Post 92: callie and marie suck my testicles Post 93: this is america. This marks the physical debut of swoodgrommets. Post 94: oh yeah mr krabs Post 95: Baldi's new cousin! This marks the debut of Jeffy. Post 96: when you've swiped this far but you still aren't following @dumbasslaws Post 97: Murdoc has to get something. Post 98: Murdoc and Jeffy get directions. This marks the debut of Gamzee. Post 99: They got Orang's bass. Post 100: Gamzee kills Mr. McSteener. Posts 101 - 150 Post 101: Gamzee knocks Baldi unconcious and forces his head to fit into a can of beans, weakening him. Post 102: Crying is for losers Post 103: obunga Post 104: cinnamon buns Post 105: Murdoc and Jeffy discover what Gamzee really wanted to do with the beans. Post 106: Murdoc goes to swood's part of the basement to find out where Gamzee went. Post 107: obongos Post 108: rip toysrus Post 109: Gamzee reveals his backstory. Post 110: Murdoc assembles an army and kills Gamzee. Post 111: Baldi and his wofe hang out with Richey Edwards and his wofe.